Two Third Wheels
by hhfanx2
Summary: H/Hr. A fic so very very loosely based on a recent lunchtime I spent in the library with one of my close male friends. Ok, so that told you nothing about the story. Well, it's kind of fluffy/not really fluffy. Enjoy. And I'm not demanding that you R/R.


****

Two Third Wheels

Disclaimer (which I had stupidly forgotten the first time I posted!): All characters belong to J.K. Rowling et al. Not me. But I sure hope the plot's mine…

__

This is H/Hr, and is (very!) loosely based on what happened to my guy friend and me, today at lunch in the library. Except for this - we're not in love. Oh, and no need to R/R, unless you want to. It's alright with me. And I'm serious. (No flames please, first time writer here…)

…

"So do you think I was right?"

"You're always right, Hermione," Harry said affectionately with a smile, closing the book on the top of the pile of other books he had just finished using.

Hermione felt that warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside her. Yes, it was cliched, but that was exactly what she was feeling after Harry had complimented her. She smiled back. "You're too sweet, Harry. But seriously, if you were me, would you have done that? What if I get in trouble? Should I have walked away and..." She trailed off, looking at Harry, wanting him to step in and do what he so expertly did for her all the time.

And he did. "Yes, Hermione. You did the right thing, doing the Petrificus on Malfoy. He deserves it," Harry reassured her gently. He looked into her brown eyes, and saw the worry slowly turn into relief, and...gratefulness. Both of them now silent, Harry just sat there across from Hermione at their usual library table, staring into her eyes as she gazed back. Did he see something in those brown chocolate pools she called her eyes? Harry thought for a second. Did he see...love?

Nah. Nothing there.

Trying to shake himself out of his reverie, he admonished himself. It's just Hermione. Your best friend. What's all this about her loving you? Why would smart, beautiful Hermione choose me, of all people? She'd never feel the way I do about her. The idea of her loving me is totally--

" -- wrong?" Hermione was saying. She waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Harry, is something wrong?" she repeated. A few moments ago, during the silence, he had looked as though he was daydreaming. Probably about his latest crush. She had sat there, studying her best friend's face. Good complexion, dark, unruly hair, striking eyes, handsome features... Hermione had sighed a frustrated sigh, in a futile attempt to expel all her deeply hidden feelings for Harry along with her sigh. Secretly loving him was hard when she was positive he saw her only as his best friend. Glancing at Harry, Hermione had seen a look in his eyes as he stared off into space (or maybe at her? Yeah. Right, Hermione.); it almost seemed as though Harry was in love. He had that...look in his eyes. Hermione couldn't take it. She had to get him to stop daydreaming about the girl he seemed to be in love with, or else her stomach would churn itself into butter.

Harry blinked. Hermione's hand was waving in front of his eyes. He wondered how long she had been doing that. "Hi," he said.

Though her insides had been wrenching themselves to death not 30 seconds ago, she couldn't help but smile right now. Of all the things he could've said - 'sorry', or 'huh?', or 'what?'... - he had to choose "hi." It was so cute. Leaning forward, she looked directly at him. "Hi yourself, Mr. Potter. You looked like you were straining yourself, you were so deep in thought..." she teased. Actually, she was flirting. Subconsciously.

And naturally - and yes, subconsciously - he flirted back. "And how long did it take you to think of that less-than-impressive insult? The entire time I was deep in thought? Don't strain yourself, now, Miss Granger," Harry said as he, too, leaned forward onto the table. A smile played on his lips, a twinkle in his eye.

With their faces about a foot close (but that distance was decreasing), their facial expressions flirtatious but friendly, and their hormones begging to work their magic, even a bolt of lightning would've paled in comparison to the electricity that was about to spark once their lips met....

"Hey guys!"

...If only their best friend had shown up 10 seconds later.

Both Harry and Hermione sank back in their chairs faster than you could say 'Damn it, Ron.' Harry looked at Hermione with an unreadable - to Hermione, that is - look in his eyes. She broke off eye contact and cast her eyes downward. Her mind was racing as she tried to pinpoint the emotion in Harry's eyes. Harry looked kind of...was he, was he irritated...at her?

Ron approached the table, and plopped down in the empty chair beside Harry. Recovering from what had just happened (or rather, what had just NOT happened), Hermione said a quiet, "Hi Ron." 

Harry said flatly, "Hey Ron. What're you up to?"

"Nothing much. I was just going to meet Lav here, we need to talk about our Potions project," Ron said happily, oblivious to Harry's tone. 

"Oh, I see," Harry said. He glanced at Hermione, without her noticing. She was now engrossed in her book, her fingers twiddling her quill, biting down lightly on her bottom lip. Hermione knew him all too well. His tone was calm yet flat, he gave very short answers; Hermione knew that something - or someone - was, at the very least, pissing him off. And she swallowed, trying to rid of the lump in her throat. That someone was probably her. Oh, why did her discipline fail her? Why had she tried to kiss him?

"Any plans for the evening, Harry? Got a date or something?" Ron asked, as he opened his textbook. It was Saturday; surely Harry wasn't going to sit around and do nothing, Ron thought. Maybe they could play a round or two of chess. That is, if Harry was free. Ron would've gone to spend time with Lavender this evening, but she had told him earlier that she had promised Ginny to help her with her hair. So, Ron was free.

Harry stole another look at Hermione, who, since she had greeted Ron as he had taken a seat, hadn't said a single word or looked up at Harry. Harry had actually wanted to spend time with Hermione this evening. Perhaps they'd just sit and talk. He wasn't real fussy. "Well..."

Hermione's ears were burning. She wanted to know whether he had a date that evening or not. She listened, pretending to read. Her heart was pounding; deep down, she really wanted to hear Harry say that no, he had no plans for a date that night, that he wanted to be with her...forever... Shut up and listen, Hermione! she told herself.

"Well...." Harry continued, "I mi--"

"Ron!" Lavender came over and took the seat beside Hermione, across from Ron. She gave him a kiss, and said, "Hi Hermione, Harry."

Both just mumbled a "hi." Of course, Ron and Lavender didn't notice how quiet they were, because they started talking right away, about their project outline. Here and there, Ron would ask Harry something. And if Ron and Lavender went off topic - perhaps talking about next week's Quidditch match - then Lavender would pull Harry into the conversation again. All the while, a confused Harry kept thinking about how silent Hermione had become. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to do it with Ron and Lavender here. So he waited for his friends to leave.

Hermione's heart was pounding. Well? Did Harry have a date tonight, or what? She inhaled sharply. He probably did. Who would say no to a date with Harry Potter, the very good-looking Boy Who Lived? She bit down on her lip even more; her brows furrowed as she listened to the conversation at the table. Why did Harry have to talk to Ron and Lavender, but not her? She was there at the table, too! Feelings hurt, Hermione admonished herself for letting her emotions for Harry upset her yet again. She snuck a peak at Ron and Lavender, who had stopped talking. Now they were snogging. In the library! The nerve... But she knew that she wasn't truly bothered by the fact that they were snogging in the library; it was because Lavender and Ron had each other. Harry had...well, his mystery date. And she had no one. She couldn't have the one she so dearly wanted, when he was sitting right there.

Oh, and yes, it bothered her that she had screwed things up and now he wasn't talking to her, too.

Now pouting, Hermione's eyes looked up over the top edge of the book, at Harry, who was scribbling something on his parchment. He was making notes from the book. About ten minutes of silence (and snogging) later, Lavender's voice emerged.

"Harry?"

"Umm...yeah?" He flipped the page.

"What's your topic?" Lavender asked. Ron was marking a few pages in his reference book. As though nothing had happened, and he hadn't just been snogged through and through by his girlfriend.

"It's..uh, I'm working with Hermione, we're doing..um...Polyjuice."

"Wow...neat! Can't wait for the presentation next week!"

"Um, yeah. Neither can we--" Harry looked quickly at Hermione, who looked mad, or distressed, or confused, or hurt, or disinterested, or something NOT happy "--um, er, neither can I," he blurted quickly.

Hermione's heart dropped. Why did he correct himself to say 'I'? What was wrong with 'we'....like the two of us together?

Ron laughed. "Harry, with Hermione working with you, you don't need to worry about anything! You'll get perfect for sure!"

Harry said, looking at Hermione (who wasn't looking at him), "I still want to do my share..."

Lavender said, "Well, that's very smart and nice of you. Isn't that right, Hermione?" She got up, as did Ron.

Hermione merely nodded at Lavender.

"Well, we'd better get on our way...we've only got a few hours before Ginny'll steal my girlfriend away from me. And on a Saturday evening, too! How cruel of my little sister," Ron said, smiling at Lavender and sneaking his arm around her.

"Now now, don't be so possessive, Ron! I'm helping with her hair. But, I could do yours instead!" she said playfully. To Harry and Hermione, she said, "See you later, guys."

"Yeah, bye!" Ron said.

"Bye," Hermione and Harry said in unison.

And then there were two.

Harry wanted to talk to Hermione. Really badly. But he wasn't sure how she was feeling - her expression was hard to interpret. Testing the waters, he cleared his throat.

She didn't look up.

Harry was puzzled. Was Hermione feeling alright? He forced a cough.

She turned the page.

Before Harry could continue 'testing the waters', Hermione said quickly and quietly as she started closing her books, "Well that's a wrap for today. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow and...."

"Hermione."

She paused briefly, collected her thoughts, and continued speaking. "And...we've got about half the report research done already, so you can relax and go..."

"Hermione," he said, gazing at her, his voice gentle.

Half-flustered, Hermione stacked her parchment and continued, again. "So...you can go and get ready for that date you have tonight with whoever the girl is and--"

He interrupted. "Date?" Harry said. His facial expression gave away how baffled he was.

Casting her eyes downward, Hermione said softly, "I think we were done here when Ron came in, so I guess--"

That worked on two levels. And they both knew it.

"Hermione," he said, just as softly, gazing at her.

She dared not look at him.

"Hermione, look at me.." he said gently, hoping she'd comply. Gosh, did she know she was that beautiful?

She looked up at Harry, her eyes questioning, a look of uncertainty on her face. 

Inhaling deeply, Harry said, "Where were we when Ron came in?" His eyes stared intensely into hers as he waited for a response. 

Still gazing into Harry's eyes, she shook her head and dared not speak out of fear that if she opened her mouth, she would regret what might come out of it.

Harry had to force his heart to calm down and start beating at a pace that wouldn't give him a premature heart attack. He slowly leaned over the table until his face was close to hers, about a foot away. They were now in a position much like they were before Ron had stumbled into the library. "So? Where were we when Ron came in, Hermione?"

She gulped in air. Look what Harry was doing to her - she had forgotten how to swallow! She studied him as her heart furiously thumped inside her. Hermione thought, he doesn't seem mad at me, though. In fact, he's got one of those adorable smiles on his face..like the one he had before, like he's almost inviting me... So, Hermione decided to wear her heart on her sleeve for once, and decided to just go for it. She smiled and said, moving her face closer to Harry's, "I think we were just about..."

"…here," Harry finished for her.

And in a split second, that bolt of lightning was upstaged by the spark between two people who had found love.


End file.
